Unknown Feelings
by Rosssse
Summary: My first fanfic! Go easy on me! Gorillaz story. NoodleX2D. After Noodle's 16th birthday, she starts to discover she has feelings for her best friend, 2D. Forth chapter finally up: Sadness. enjoy please xxx
1. Noodle Soup

**Noodle Soup**

**-----**

"Well," announced Russel, " I would just like to say a very happy birthday to ma baby girl." Noodle blushed scarlet with all the attention, "well, I guess you ain't a baby no more."

It was her 16th birthday and so the whole of the band had, on this rare occasion, agreed with her to eat together at dinner, which today as requested was her favourite meal: noodle soup. Unfortunately, not everything was going as smooth as planned.

After a terrible day's rehearsing, Murdoc, who very much disliked this soup, had spent most of the meal complaining and grumbling whilst getting increasingly drunk; working his way through a six-pack of beer. And 2D, whose migraines had been worsening recently, due to the extra practise Murdoc was forcing everyone to do, had consumed even more brain deadening pills than normal, leaving him in an almost comatose state. His blank eyes looked even more vacant than usual, he was having trouble with his chopsticks and even speaking. In his oblivious stupor he accidently managed to flick a particularly wet clump of noodles he had been trying to scoop up, into Murdoc's shirt.

"Oh for Satan's sake, face-ache!" Murdoc scowled, thumping 2D squarely in the back of his head, and then examining the blob on his chest. 2D's face fell with a splat, straight into his noodle soup, sloshing warm broth all over the table. Murdoc smiled maliciously, pleased with himself. _I hope he drowns_. He thought.

"Murdoc-san!" Noodle shrieked, dropping her chopsticks.

"What? Why are you so worried about him girl? He's had worse." he glared, pointing at his eyes. He was now in an even worse mood, and so made up for it by dumping the un-touched contents of his bowl casually onto 2D's head just as it had begun to emerge from his own soup, while his intoxicated brain tried to figure out what had just happened; slowly sinking numbly back into the bowl.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pulling the dish off of 2D's head; she hated seeing Murdoc hurt him all the time, especially when he was stoned and defenceless.

"Murdoc, man, come on... I know you don't like it but will you stop moanin', please **try** and be nice for Noodle's birthday, I mean it's almost over anyway..." Russel said, as they watched Noodle fish the smashed 2D out of the soup by his soaked blue hair, dripping all over the table; Noodle frowning at Murdoc disapprovingly.

Holding 2D's head up, Noodle looked at him to check if he was alright: he looked so helpless and yet grateful for Noodle's help. Smiling, he made the sincerest 'thank you' face he could muster from his anaesthetized brain and face. For some reason, seeing him smile like that made her immeasurably happy and a trembling flutter she'd never felt before rippled inside her; from her belly outwards. In shock she dropped him; his head landing with a dull thud, his face blank again. Murdoc grunted in amusement and she turned scowling again. What was that feeling she had experienced? She was flustered; was she going to be sick? Was she nervous? – wait – what reason did she have to be nervous?

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Russel asked, looking concerned; but before she could answer Murdoc's face flickered angrily, "Oh fuck this," he growled standing suddenly, grabbing his beer and turned to leave, "that's it, I'm off to the Winnie; I've had enough of all this bollocks." He scowled, and left; but not before flicking the ash-covered butt of his cigarette into the slosh that was 2D's dinner. Moments later, Kong was silent, except for the howling wind and the heavy breathing of 2D, who had fallen asleep in the tepid puddle that was Noodle's birthday soup.

Scooping up the miserable and confused little bundle of clothes that she was, Russel cuddled Noodle; she was so small he held her as if she was still 10, just fresh from the FedEx box and not 16 as she had turned today. She sighed and stared out into the mysterious, dark night that surrounded Kong before Russel carried her off her room.

Tiredly slipping into the cool bed sheets as Russel left the room, Noodle lay troubled with what had just happened. What had made her feel so... so... she didn't know what she had felt when 2D had smiled at her. _At least __the drugs will make sure that __he won't remember __that I dropped him __o__n the table __when he wakes up. _She thought. But something deep down wanted him to remember that she stuck up for him and for him to smile at her again like that.

_A__h__h!_ She thought. _What's wrong with me! I need to sleep on this...everything will be fine in the morning...it's __**obviously**__ nothing...__I'm__ just bein__g silly...right?_

**-----**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! Read on... it gets better! _x R x_**


	2. Smoke

**Thanks for all the support! Hope you like this chapter! R x**

**Smoke**

**-----**

2D awoke.

And then it dawned on him.

His face was stuck to the kitchen table.

With dried soup.

And Russel was smashing a pig's head with a mallet.

Right next to him.

"Wah?!" he yelled, bolting up right, and then shrieking loudly as his right cheek was ripped from the table, leaving a large pink mark. "Russel, what are you doing?!" he shouted hysterically, rubbing the raw skin on his face.

"I'm making us some bacon," he grinned, before smashing the swine's head again. 2D flinched, "mmm... nothing like fresh bacon in the morning." Russel grinned.

"And how long you been hittin' that then?" 2D asked.

"Oh, I don't know, ten minutes? I was seeing how long it would take to wake you up 'D."

"Right... I'm gonna wash yeh? 'N' then I'm goin' back to bed." But Russel wasn't listening. He was already pounding the pig again. 2D left raking his hands through his crusty hair.

---------

Noodle awoke.

Her head was throbbing, drumming in a steady rhythm.

She'd been woken by Russel, _oh no...not__ home-made__ bacon again._ She thought. _Well, I'm not going to get much peace around here... I'm getting up. _

Suddenly there was a great yell from the kitchen, she flinched and tripped over, one leg in, one leg out of a pair pyjama trousers. Jumping up she hastily pulled them on and grabbed a thick black hoodie. Flinging her door open she met 2D in the corridor. He smiled a toothless grin at her, sending flutters up her body again.

_Oh great..._she sighed, blushing. She rushed past him into the kitchen.

"You okay baby girl? You look a bit... a bit... well I don't know," Russel asked, looking up from his pig, "wanna help?" He said, pointing at his hammer and then the large hog in front of him.

Sickness rolled over her and she dashed back across the hall into her room, locking it shut. Sliding down the door she sighed with relief, but her body was still tingling all over.

_I must be ill. _She decided. _Why else am I acting so strange__? It all started yesterday... why has my birthday changed everything?_ Pulling up from the wall, she slid into her bathroom, started the bath and stared into the mirror. _What makes 2D so special eh? _She asked her reflection. Confused and dissatisfied, she slipped into her steaming hot bath.

---------

"Oi! Tosspot! Shut it!" Murdoc growled.

"It's Pot!" 2D moaned, "Stuart. Pot."

"I know, face-ache, now shut up!"

Noodle sighed; she'd been listening to their constant bickering for almost an hour. Murdoc was high on a new drug he'd got from Satan-knows-where and the smoke was curling around the corridors. The drug's side effects had made him extremely agitated.

_So..._ She thought, _n__o change there then._

A crash echoed through the kitchen and Noodle cringed, "Fuck-off you arse-faced pretty-boy!" Murdoc yelled and more clangs and crashes ricocheted around Kong. She groaned; the noise was almost unbearable. She was about to leave when her door knocked very softly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Noodle, 's me, 2D, let me in!" he whispered.

Undoing the deadbolt, she opened the door and he slipped into her room.

"Thanks Noodes," he grinned and her heart fluttered.

_He __**needs**__ to stop doing that!_ She giggled silently.

"He'll fuck off to the Winnie in a while; bit doped to really know what's going on. Not that I can really speak eh?" He said pointing at his head. She giggled again, watching him whip out two cigarettes, light them and drag on them both, relieving a great sigh of relief.

"What?" he said, at her raised eyebrows, "It helps with my stress. And that, I think it's something to do with Murdoc you know?" he breathed out a heavy plume of smoke over her head. The rush he was giving her was amazing. Her body was tingling all over, like a great itchiness she couldn't sedate. Quietly, she sat down on her bed and picked up her acoustic guitar, the less talking she did the better; but what no talking even going to cure, she didn't know. Very softly, she began playing the first song that she could think of: El Manana and almost silently he joined her on her bed; his back against the wall, humming lightly until he was meant to sing.

_Summer don't know me no more  
Eager man, that's all _

Summer don't know me  
He just let me love in my sea  
Cause I do know, Lord,  
from you that  
Just died, yeah

I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine... 

The room seemed in a time of its own, separated from the rest of Kong and was filled with dim light. 2D's face was lit up in the smoke by the red glow of cigarettes and the music washed over Noodle in the misty haze. Something about the smell of tobacco that lingered in the air around her nose made her curious and another odd sensation filled her body, but this time she knew what it was: craving.

Living in a house with two very heavy smokers who occasionally blew in your face meant that Noodle was used to the slightest longing for cigarettes but had never acted upon it. However, today was another matter. In a warm, hazy room filled with such beautiful music, something changed Noodle and before she could stop herself she had already reached out one delicate arm over to 2D's face and, with the lightest of movements, slowly put her fingers on a cigarette and slipped it out of his mouth. The music had already stopped but the room was filled with an astonishing tension that seemed to sing, as both 2D and Noodle watched each other's reaction.

2D knew he should, but stopping Noodle became impossible. As his lyrics had died away, his whole body had seized up and watched her every movement. It was the combination of her dazzling innocence and the foul evil of the cigarette together with her naïveté that was so fascinating, watching her gingerly place it between her lips and curl two fingers around it. Without meaning to, 2D took another draw, as if showing her how. Copying him, Noodle took a long, slow drag, and sighed. The burning inside her was pacified and had been replaced with a wholesome feeling of contentment. After several long minutes of silence and smoking, she felt her muscles relax and she leant on the wall.

_T__his is __sooo__ good, _she thought to herself, tipping her head back and blowing a long stream of cigarette smoke above her.

2D was still motionless, observing her; seeing her relax and sink into the wall with satisfaction thrilled him. Although, gradually her face sharpened, looking anxious and he realised it was because their cigarettes were running down to the filters. He stubbed his out and slipped another out from his pocket along with his lighter. Smiling, she stubbed hers too, on her bedside table before flicking it on the floor. An emptiness swarmed her stomach. _Cravings..._She groaned to herself.

Another cigarette landed in her lap and she quickly stuck it in between her lips. He lit his and she scooted across next to him, waiting her turn. Reaching out to her face, he faltered, dropping the lighter and the room fell into darkness. Hurriedly, they fumbled around for it and suddenly their hands brushed. Noodle's heart rate rose and her body was filled with flutters.

"G..g..got it..." 2D broke the silence his voice wavering. The lighter flared up and the red flame danced across their faces. 2D's abyss-like eyes glowed in the fire as he reached over to her cigarette. _Wow, she's beautiful._ he thought, watching her delicate features dance and then disappearing into the dark as he flicked the lighter shut. Contentedly, they sat and took a great satisfying drag; something about today had deepened their bond and they both knew it.

Noodle took her guitar a started playing again. 2D sang, carrying on as before. Beautiful and sombre; the song flowed through the corridors of Kong.

_...If you do that,  
I'll be some  
To find you _

_I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine..._

Suddenly the door burst open, stopping them both dead in their tracks. Noodle dropped her cigarette in shock, cursing as it landed on her lap. The room flooded with light and through the miasma of smoke the great figure of Russel was silhouetted in the door frame.

"...hey do you know where..." But Russel stopped. They both sat, frozen in fear as Russ focused through the smoke on the cigarette in Noodles hand. "'D, I'ma break yo nose if you been lettin' Noodle smoke wit chu..." He growled.

**-----**

**Uh-Oh! _x R x_**


	3. Blood and Kisses

**Sorry about the wait - No internet for a day or two :(**

**Blood and Kisses**

**-----**

"I'm so sorry 'D," Noodle uttered, her emerald eyes full of remorse, "If I had known Russel was..." She was standing in the door frame to his room, peering into the gloom at him as he lay on his bed; head tipped back to staunch the blood flow; the light from his giant TV casting a ghostly white glow on him.

"Ah... 's nothin'" he mumbled, cushioning his bloody nose with a tissue.

"Oh no... did he actually break it?" she asked, gesturing towards his face, her expression struggling to hide the horror she felt. He sighed. He hated seeing her upset; it evoked memories of when she was little; in the nights when she would cry, frightened from the zombies scratching at the walls and the howling wind. The sad, soul-piercing sobs still disturbed him at night.

"Nah, I don't fink it is; he only gave me a couple of quick punches, I'm fine!" he said, trying to lighten the mood and change her haunting expression, "No really, Noodes, I've had worse," he stated, pointing to his eyes.

"2D!" she shouted in disbelief, "Why does everyone say that?!"

"What?" This wasn't what he had planned her reaction to be, "What? Isn't 'at good?" Groaning and closing his eyes, he remembered the pain of waking up with after his second Murdoc induced car crash; when he had skidded half a mile on his face.

"'D, are you ok?" she asked hurrying from the door and kneeling down next to his face; being so close gave her a rush and sent the o-so-familiar flutters up her body.

"Yeah, yeah, jus' rememberin' the accident 'at's all." He exhaled, opening his eyes slowly.

"You see what I mean? Of course you've had worse, but that's no reason to ignore the beatings Murdoc and occasionally Russel give you. Look, 2D, I just hate seeing them hurt you; it's not fair because I... I..." She stopped. _Because I what?_ "Now let's see how bad your nose is, have you taken any pills yet?" She asked, voice wavering, changing the subject.

"Not yet, no. You **sure** you wanna see?" He joked, enjoying the care and attention Noodle was giving him.

"'D," she answered, "I've seen too many rotting zombies; your face can't be that nasty!" she laughed teasing the tissue out of his hand; but he wasn't giving up that easily. Although he knew he shouldn't, he was savouring her presence, her indigo hair brushing his arm and her deliciously attractive perfume surrounded him.

He turned away so she couldn't reach him and she moaned "2D! Don't make this so hard!" he was sniggering, "2D!"She shouted, jumping onto his large double bed from the other side and on all fours, crawled over to him.

"So you forgive me?" She asked, taking the tissue off of his nose, their hands brushing again, flutters erupting inside her. _HOW MANY TIMES?! _She screamed silently inside her head.

"Well," he said his voice breaking, "it weren't yo' fault so no –"

"Oh my God! Stu!" She shouted in horror at the sight of his nose.

"Is it really 'at bad?" He groaned.

"Just stay still, I want to clean it up, back in a second." And he watched her slink into his bathroom, unintentionally admiring her flourishing figure as she slipped behind the door.

"Noodle?" he asked a minute later.

"Mmm?" she answered wringing out a wet flannel she had just soaked with icy water.

"Why d'you wanna smoke? It ain't good for you."

"And when has that ever stopped you, Stuart Pot?" She smirked, walking back into the room with the damp cloth.

"I dunno," he said, watching as she crawled onto the bed, like before, "but I guess I just don't wan' you to wind up like me and Muds 'at's all."

"Right..." she sighed, remembering the argument she'd had with Russel after he'd attacked 2D, when he'd said the exact same thing, "Anyway 'D," she said, "I need you to shut up for a minute, so I can do this without shaking and hurting you even more, ok?"

"Yeah," 2D replied. _Oh __s__hit! _He thought to himself as he watched her lean right over his face in concentration, her newly acquired breasts situated in his immovable line of vision. _Oh shit! _He thought again, struggling to force his eyes away as she cleaned the blood from his face.

_'__is is wrong! She's... she's Noodle for god's sake! __But she's just so beautiful...__but so much younger 'an me..._ He thought, gazing up to her bright green eyes. _Russel's gonna break every bone in my body if he finds out what __kinda shit I've been thinking!_ He shouted inside his head, admiring her cleavage before silently screaming abuse at himself once more.

Noodle, on the other hand, was not much better:

_What's wrong with me? _She asked, trying to focus on his nose as much as she could, _if__ he __doesn't stop staring at my chest, my hands will shake so much that he does have a broken __nose __after all! Wait, why haven't I stopped him already? Why am I enjoying this? _Exasperated at herself, she finished the job as best she could. "Well there you go," she said trying to sound as normal as possible, "all done. No more blood," she smiled, pulling away and kneeling up.

"'anks Noodle," He smiled back, sitting up against the wall, "sometimes, I dunno what I'd do wivout you." _Thank god I got through that..._ He thought as she sat down next to him, a pink blush painting her cheeks.

"Oh Stu, that isn't fair!" she moaned as he slipped out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hey, I jus' got my nose almost broken 'cause I gave you one last time," he said after a long drag, his body visibly loosening. "I think 'at's to'ally fair!" but he smiled and passed Noodle his cigarette, "we'll share. 'At way if anyone comes in, it'll look like I was 'avin a smoke, and 'at's all."

"Thanks, 'D," she said, taking a draw before handing it back again and closing her eyes, "I..." but she stopped as she felt his long fingers lace into hers. She opened her eyes and looked up. 2D was grinning his wonderful, toothless grin that made her whole body tingle uncontrollably.

Noodle's heart rate accelerated, thumping in her chest like a great drum, _I think I might just faint. _She told to herself. _With happiness or __deliriousness, I don't know!_

With ease, he lifted Noodle's petite little body onto his lap, pulling her nearer to him; her deliciously alluring smell engulfing him. Cuddling close to his warm body, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck while her free hand slid into his turquoise hair. Involuntarily, she felt her lips pucker and her face turn up towards his. Very slowly, he looked at her, took his cigarette out and bent his head down towards hers, cupping her face in his empty hand –

Suddenly, the phone rang.

The caller couldn't have rung at a worse time if they'd tried; although, at this time, Noodle didn't realise just how unlucky this person really was for her.

Cursing in annoyance, 2D reluctantly got up to get his mobile, leaving a rather dazed and out of breathe Noodle behind. _Oh well, _She whispered to herself; _We can build that one up again!..._

..."Stella? Stella? Is 'at really you? _(pause)_ I can't believe it!_ (pause) _I missed you so much, babe, _(pause) _Yeah, I love you too! _(pause) _Where the hell you been? _(pause)_Australia? _(pause) _What? tomorro'? Yeah, explain everything then _(pause) _Yeah sure, love. _(pause)_ No, no uva girls, you're the only one for me..."

And it broke her heart.

"...I'll see you tomorrow then, _(pause) _yeah, love you too, bye."

"Oi, Noodle, you'll never guess who..." he said turning around.

But she was already gone.

**-----**

**Oh-no! It was all going so well!**

**Review:) _x R x_**


	4. Sadness

_**WOW.**_

**Look what I did! **

**I went and wrote that chapter you asked for like... ok to long ago to mention.**

**So if any of you still care... here is chapter 4!**

**x _R _x**

* * *

**Sadness**

_--_

_I think I love him... _Noodle sighed, fresh tears rolling down her delicate cheeks as she sat up in her bed, wrapped in her duvet. The clock flashed 1:26am, but the guitarist wasn't tired at all. She sat with her legs tucked up to her chest and arms wrapped round, silently sobbing into her knees. Her small, slender face was stained with tears and her eyes stung; the skin red and raw from crying for so long. Her throat burned for water but she could still hear the TV blaring a midnight zombie flick; she'd have to wait until 2D went to bed before she could even consider leaving the safety of her room. He'd been trying to talk to her all evening but she'd ignored him and stayed silent so he eventually gave up.

The view out of Kong was, as ever, ominous and dark; the gloom hung over the graves and clouded the land fill; the smudge like figures of zombies writhing in the shadows just discernible. The sun hardly touched the studios; leaving the whole area as a barren, sodden wasteland, even in summer, when there was just unbearable stench and choking heat. Even the ashen and melancholy moon couldn't be seen through the formidable clouds and relentless rain that Kong seemed to constantly reside in.

Noodle sighed again, her eyes drifting away from the dreary window; the rain lashing against the pane in a grey blur depressing her further. Her gaze fell upon a half-empty packet of cigarettes she'd taken from 2D's room in frustration, when he'd been on the phone... with **her**. She'd done it randomly, just to annoy him, but now the cigarettes popping out of the open lid seemed to stare alluringly at her; the temptation niggling at her brain, and her eyes constantly being drawn back to them. _Mou takusan! (_That's enough!)_ No more stupid cigarettes! _She proclaimed, reaching out and flinging the packet against the wall before collapsing onto her bed again. _No more stupid 2D... _But she faltered half-heartedly. Noodle cuddled back into her duvet and closed her eyes; her whole head throbbed from dehydration and her stomach felt hollow.

_I just can't believe it. _She thought. _He chose __**her**__ over me. Stella of all people! _Shuddering she remembered how she'd always comment on how 'adorably cute' Noodle had been. And that was just two years ago. She had been 14 and still had to endure being undermined and treated like a six year old. Stella would coo at her Japanese accent and speak deliberately slowly to her, as if she still didn't understand English. Noodle had been right to be happy when Stella left suddenly; out of the blue one morning, taking her bleached hair and insults with her.

Angered by the memory, Noodle rose from her bed; _I hate him! How can he do this to me! Just when things were going so well! It was just beginning, and so perfectly... _She thought, rubbing her sore eyes; _Oh, and Stella too_. She hissed bitterly. _It's __**all**__ her fault. I don't think I can stand living with her again. I'm going to make 2D wish he'd never broken my heart. Or let her come back. I need to get rid of her, _She thought, determined. _**Forever**__._

* * *

"Are yo sure yo're fine?" Russel questioned again, looking doubtful. "Yo been shut up in yo room for a real long time. It's already after lunch. Yo missed three meals!" The large man said; looking shocked that it was possible she was still alive.

"Hai! I'm fine. Wakaru deshou? (See?)" Noodle insisted, fingers drumming restlessly on the kitchen table.

"Please, baby girl. English." Russel said, immersed in his cooking, his broad back facing her.

"Gomennasai, I mean sorry." She replied. "I just felt sick earlier, that's all. I'm **completely** fine now."

" Well good. Now, yo want any food?" Russel asked. "I no yo ain't eaten since lunch. And tha' was yesterday. Yo must be starvin'." He exclaimed, pausing from his cooking for a moment to take her request.

"Un, a bit. Tea and noodles, onegai! (Please!)"

"How did I guess that's what yo mighta wanted?" He chuckled, his short, loud laughter booming around the kitchen. He turned around to the cooker.

"Um, Russel-san...?" she asked, pausing.

"Yes baby girl?" He grunted stirring the pan.

"Where is D?" She said with a slight edge of worry in her voice.

"Oh," he said darkly, a sour look fixed upon his face as he turned to Noodle with her tea in hand, "well, um, he's out." He sniffed. "With Stella."

Noodles heart sank, she was arriving so soon?

"He's picking her up at from the airport I think." He stared moodily out the window.

"You don't like Stella." Noodle stated, regaining a tiny bubble happiness at the fact someone else in the house disliked 2D's girlfriend so much.

_Girlfriend._ She thought, her happy bubble popping.

"No I don't, yo right." Russel looked sideways at her; he could read the question she was asking in her eyes. He turned round to pour the steaming noodles into a bowl. "She is nasty to yo and let's just say she has done other things that I don't approve of."

Noodle suddenly felt very young and naive. Sadness engulfed her and she took the bowl and the tea cup and left the room.

"Yo not eatin' here?" He asked.

"No, I prefer my room," she said with a smile as she left the kitchen, but Russel saw the misery brimming in her eyes. _I hope it ain't just Stella who's makin' my baby girl so upset, _he thought. _Maybe it's those damn cigarettes. Stupid D, first that, now Stella..._

Noodle slipped out of the door, careful not to spill her bowl or tea. Not that she felt like eating anything anymore. She turned the corner slowly just as Murdoc rushed past into the kitchen looking hungry for something. Not food, but beer or cigarettes. _Or sex. _Noodle thought glumly.

She was about to walk off when the woman she was trying to forget reached her ears once more.

"...Stella arriving? Not that I err, want to know or anything, it's just, well, I need to know if–"

Russel cut Murdoc off. "Don't yo try fool me Murdoc," his rumbling voice unusually quiet and angry. "I know exactly what yo be wantin' and I ain't gunna let yo ruin it for D again. Not that he knows why she left so quick last time."

Murdoc's casual air dropped suddenly into an ugly sour expression.

"Wouldn't want that to happen would we?" He said smiling wickedly, his voice slimy and dangerous.

Noodles eyes bulged and her crockery trembled slightly in her hands, _what's this? Has Stella done something I don't know about?_ She turned her ear slightly nearer to the kitchen to hear better.

"Muds if you even lay one finger on that woman," his eyes flashed warningly at Murdoc, "let alone have sex with her again–"

Noodle gasped silently and almost dropped her dishes, only her ninja like self-control kept them from smashing to the ground. She walked away quickly and in shock.

It wasn't the kind of thing she enjoyed finding out _but I have the perfect ammo against her now. _She thought.

Noodle walked toward her room with a new, if only slight, spring in her step.

* * *

"'Wuss 'Wuss!" The bleach blonde woman cried, jumping into Russels bear like arms with a little too much gusto. He cringed away from her sharp talon like nails that protruded from each finger.

"Stella." He replied. It said enough. She pulled away from him, the fake smile already morphed into an ugly frown that seemed to crack her face in two.

2D chuckled nervously, "Hey Russel, um... how's Noodes? 'S she out of her room yet?"

"No she ain't." He said, staring darkly at the singer.

"Oh, so–"

"Oh ma gosh! Is that that little Chinese girl? She's so cute!" Stella gushed.

"She's Japanese." Russel was almost shaking.

2D noticed, "um Stella, rememba my room? Yeh wanna take a look?" He turned her around and walked her towards the door. His head buzzed with Stella's comments.

"But Stuey!" She whined. "I haven't finished talkin' to Wussel!"

2D rushed her away.

Russel stood fuming.

"Oooo..." Murdoc said slipping into the room, licking his lips with his long forked tongue, "She's better than I remember." He smiled mischievously before his head disappeared into the fridge.

"Muds...?" Russel said.

"Yes Russel?" His head reappeared, his face questioning with fake innocence.

Russel paused. "Fuck off."

* * *

"Oh please, Stella! 'Is is _Zombie Killers: Evil Undead 2_ it's a classic!" But the blonde woman frowned, examining her nails, pouting sourly at the thin blue haired man, "I'll cuddle yeh if yeh get scared," he cooed, sliding a long lanky arm around her waist and scooting closer to her on the shabby sofa. "But Stuey! You know what I'm like wiv them horror movies you watch! I 'ate 'em! Full of nonsense an' all!" She crowed in her sharp cockney accent.

"I think they're great," Noodle said frostily as she slunk into the living room dressed in a tight white vest top and red shorts, her words showering the couple like ice. "Oh, h..hey Noodle," 2D grinned sheepishly, "You better now?" She ignored him.

"The thing is, Stella," she spat her name with extra venom, "Kong is basically one giant zombie pit. These films aren't 'full of nonsense' for us." She sat down on 2D's other side, "I'll watch with you, Stuart," she said smiling falsely. He winced; he hated her using his real name, she saved it for when she was really angry.

The blonde woman fidgeted uncomfortably; the Chinese, no, Japanese girl was had changed a lot in two years, she was almost... attractive; slightly unnerved she snuggled closer to the singer. "Well, I guess they're not that bad..." she said, scowling at Noodle over 2D's shoulder. 

"Frowning like that will only give you _more_ wrinkles, Stella." The guitarist retorted, looking back to the opening credits of the zombie movie, turning on the full force of her innocent anime face.

"Did you 'ear what she said?!" Stella shrieked, "I'm not at all wrinkly am I Stu? Stu! Stuey! Are you listening to me?" she whined, pouting again like a spoilt child. "Mmmh...what? Oh sorry love, 'S jus' watchin' the film," he said, his eyes flickering back from Noodles shimmering emerald eyes. "I'm not wrinkly at all!" she huffed; 2D waved a hand at her, "shhh... it's startin'!."

The dark room was filled with blood curdling screams and white flashing light. Noodle sunk into the couch; hands hugging her knees and her bright eyes peering over to the TV. Her gaze flickered towards the other two. 2D looked wonderfully ghostly next to the Stella; a completely mismatched couple with her plastic and artificial face and the make-up caked on thickly. She wasn't even watching the film, Noodle noticed.

2D on the other hand was watching with all the avid concentration he could muster. He knew the shoddy plot back to front but still gasped at all the right moments. His eyes shone like black holes as he watched the gruesome scenes, sucking in the light of the TV. He looked as if he should be in the film.

_Or in the graveyard out the back, _Noodle thought.

She fought her giggles as he gasped at a wonderfully gory bit, making Stella squirm into his shoulder, screaming slightly. But it faded when she realised he was doing their thing with Stella instead. _He would never do that for anyone but me! _She thought, her eyes brimming with sadness. _He's so much older and more experienced and he doesn't even want me, why else would he do that for her right in front of me? Would it even matter if I told him about Stella and Murdoc? Would he even believe me? I guess there's no way back now._

2D sighed inwardly, _she must hate me; she's not even smiling at my shocked bits. It always works when I pretend... _

Stella still had her vice like grip clamped around his waist. It was starting to get annoying. 2D glanced back to Noodle's sad, sad eyes.

_Have I made the right decision? _He wondered.

_But she's just so young and Russel would kill me and she hates me... I guess there's no way back now._


End file.
